Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 3): Ganesh's Journal
Information Quest Text While tracking Ganesh Hulgrath and seeking to recover the Thom'Dorogath for the People of Aughundell, you found an ancient travel gate and a campsite. There at the campsite you discovered a journal presumably written by Ganesh himself and left there, perhaps as a sign of his passing? Gulnor the Elder was unable to read it and has sent you to speak with Quinton Jownes in Feladan who knew Ganesh before his disappearance. Quintin tells you, Good day to you, Gifted, what brings you here to the Fair City of Feladan? You seek my counsel do you? Well, well. It is not often that I give counsel to one of the Gifted such as yourself, but I am feeling magnanimous today so perhaps I will assist you. What is this concerning? Quintin tells you, Ganesh you say? Well, that is a name I have not heard spoken in some time. Though not a day goes by that I do not think about him or about the rest of the Protectorate. Yes, I was once a member of that legendary group. But that band has been shattered by the ravages of time and of this endless war; Ryson bound to Spirit Isle after detonating The Artifact, Meira murdered by person or persons unknown, Ganesh off chasing shadows, and Latronicus and Vesta vanished. Only I remain. Quintin tells you, So, what of Ganesh do you wish to know? A journal? Found where? In caverns beneath a dwarven mining village? Most intruiging. If what you say is true, then Ganesh found the caverns where Meira hid all those years ago. But that is a separate matter. *he shakes his head sadly* May I examine the journal? Quintin tells you, Yes, I cannot see many capable of reading this script. It was not widely circulated, but to protect internal correspondence, all members of the Protectorate wrote in Ancient Elven. Why that? It was Latronicus' choice as he was the leader of the group. But few outside of the Protectorate could read or write the language, including Torrin Macalir himself. Which made correspondence relatively safe. Quintin tells you, Most interesting, . I will translate and read it aloud. "This is the journal of Ganesh Hulgrath, Member of the Protectorate, Sentinel of Kirasanct, Husband and Father." Quintin tells you, I have entered a series of caverns deep beneath the surface of Istaria in an attempt to locate Artifacts of power left behind by the Dryad, Meira. For many years she protected the Artifact that Ryson eventually detonated outside of Tazoon at the heart of the Undead Horde. But during the few short years that she was with the Protectorate she spoke of others that were also kept beneath the surface. The Dryad, it seems, were careless and scattered many about in these caverns nearly two centuries ago. Quintin tells you, I had the questionable fortune to meet up with a force of Dwarves from Aughundell led by their King, Dralnok Hammerfist, before entering these caverns. They come here in pursuit of an army of the Withered Aegis and have foolishly chased it into the darkness. These Dwarves are fierce fighters, never giving up even when all is lost and hope is but a dim memory. That they survived so long besieged tells much of their strength and will. They are similar to my own people in many ways. Quintin tells you, Despite their presence, their strength that surrounds me, this place saps one's fortitude, one's will to continue. The dark is absolute. The caverns are a maze, and filled with all manner of deadly creature. Many of the Iron Guard have fallen dead in their tracks, killed by a wasting sickness, a poison, that we have not encountered before. The cleansing spells of the healers have no effect upon the fallen and thus far none of those who have perished have returned. None are of the Gifted. Their fear swells around me. Quintin tells you, Despite the environs and the death of so many of his guard, the King remains a blazing light in the center of the column. His voice carries strength to all who hear it. Even those near death find fire in the words of this great warrior. Few others that I have met have possessed such a quality. Latronicus perhaps. Ryson, certainly. Quintin tells you, The King and I have stayed up many hours speaking of the Withered Aegis, the past, the future. He feels a great responsibility for his people and to the rest of Istaria to end this war and will allow no counsel to dissuade him. He will surely die here in this dark place if he continues. Fewer of his people remain each hour and the caverns are endless. Quintin tells you, The King has been mortally wounded by a scorpion, the venom coursing through his veins will surely take him soon. He has given me an Artifact, a powerful axe he called the Thom'Dorogath, the Axe of Demons. It's power is evident and I feel uncertain bearing such a kingly gift. The king's guard have begun excavating a cave in which to bury him, for it must be in stone or so they say. We are under constant attack so there are few we can spare to do the work. Quintin tells you, Dralnok Hammerfist, last of the Dwarven kings is dead and has been lain to rest in a shallow cave beneath a pile of rock. Many of the Iron Guard have fallen while defending the site and fewer than a score remain alive. They have chosen to follow me deeper into the caverns in the hopes of survival. We move onwards, out into the darkness. Quintin tells you, More of the Iron Guard have fallen and we have encountered creatures that even I had not believed existed in all of Istaria! One of the scouts reported sighting Mylocs ahead so we setup camp not far away. All but two of the remaining Dwarves have been wounded and are near death. There is nothing more we three can do for the rest, so we will soon leave them to their fate. Quintin tells you, The presence of the Mylocs worries me. I know the tales of their treachery and have fought against them many years ago during the invasion, but to see them here . . . They must be seeking the very same Artifacts that I am. If the Withered Aegis lay hands on of any, all could be lost! Despite the death of Torrin Macalir at Ryson's hands outside Tazoon, the cabal of the Withered Aegis remains strong and powerful. Quintin tells you, We have continued onwards. The two Dwarves, all that remain to me, are wounded and will soon die. They slow my progress and their shuffling may warn the Myloc, for there are many more than I would have believed. Indeed, there are many hundreds at the least. It appears to be a colony! I have dispatched the last of the Dwarves. Their fate was to die here and so I have given them to Niatha the Shrouded as a gift in the hopes that she will give me the stealth I will need to win through the Myloc and find what I seek. Mother, hear me. Guide me! Quintin tells you, I have discovered a travel gate of unknown origins in a small cave deep within the colony. This must be how both the Myloc and the Dryad gained access, but where does it lead? I must find out! I leave this journal as a marker of my presence should someone one day discover this. Quintin tells you, *he closes the journal and looks up at you* Well, that was disturbing and chilling. I think it is safe to say that Ganesh is beyond our reach at this time. Wouldn't you agree? You should return to Gulnor and tell him what you have learned of Ganesh's fate. Gulnor tells you, What did you learn from Quintin and the Journal? Ganesh passed through this inactive gate? And we do not know where he went? *he sighs* You did your best and for that you have my thanks. It would seem that the Thom'Dorogath is beyond our reach for now. Istara's Blessing on you, . Steps #Speak with Quintoin the Wise in Feladan about Ganesh's Journal. (note: talk to Quintin the Wise in-game, the quest step contains typos) #Allow Quintin the Wise to examine Ganesh's Journal. #Listen while Quintin translates Ganesh's Journal. (Greet him again to continue) #Return to Gulnor the Elder in Aughundell with news of Ganesh's fate. Rewards